


Morning's Gift

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worth remembering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just before Jonathan takes up his position as Ambassador to Andoria, eighteen years after the launch of the _Enterprise NX-01_. It's Jonathan's voice. He and Malcolm have a long-established relationship. It is a follow-up to [Tonight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/921400). 
> 
> The _Eala Bhan_ is a sailboat that Malcolm inherited from his grandmother which figures in my AU [Without Change series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/45835). 
> 
> Written in August, 2013 for the prompts 'foggy morning' and 'Earth'.

 

I wake to a morning defined by dense grey fog. It’s good that we did finally decide to come inside late last night, else we would be enveloped along with the beach.

Rolling onto my side, I lightly kiss Malcolm awake, whispering as he opens his eyes. “Fog this morning… thought you might like to see it.” It’s one of the things he remembers fondly from his childhood and I’m glad we have a morning like this on the last day of our stay here. I doubt there will be fog on Andoria, probably too cold for that; even in summer it would freeze. 

He smiles, brushing his fingertips across my cheek before rolling out of bed to open the balcony doors. I rummage through my duffle for grey sweatpants and my old Stanford sweatshirt, and then look for something warm for him to wear. I chuckle to myself, knowing that if he’d been doing the rummaging, he’d have grabbed the sweatshirt first for himself. 

Malcolm is standing just outside on the small balcony overlooking the beach. There’s only a hint of the ocean out there, the same sea that was painted in purples and golds last night at dusk. He turns when I touch his shoulder, offering a smile and a kiss before he pulls on the clothing. 

Still barefoot, he takes my hand and we venture out into the grey. A low drone sounds from the distance… maybe the foghorn was what woke me. He turns toward it, then peers out across the water. “Looks like this will take some time to lift. If we were on the _Eala Bhan_ , we’d stay safe in port this morning.”

I nod, remembering an occasion or two when we decided to do just that. Of course, as I recall, we got a little distracted, and the fog was well gone by the time we were actually interested in sailing. “I’m sorry there wasn’t time to do some sailing before we leave on this mission. It will be first on my list for when we get back from Andoria.”

Malcolm gives a soft snort. “Unless the Federation has other plans for you. I am glad we got these few days here though.” He moves closer, into my arms, resting his cheek on my shoulder. “And you remembered how much I like fog.”

“The Federation can damn well wait till we take some shoreleave when we get home.” With my arm still wrapped around his shoulder, we begin a last slow stroll up the beach. 

“We’ll be ready for some sunsets and fog by then, Jonathan.”

____________________________________________________

 


End file.
